


A/B/Ocelot

by ProdigiousFeldspar



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon-Typical Bondage, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, dubious species!Perry, oblivious!heinz, perryschmirtz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigiousFeldspar/pseuds/ProdigiousFeldspar
Summary: Secret agent Perry the Platypus has a job to do. He also has a nemesis and a body that is trying to bring his dreams of fucking said nemesis into fruition. Perry struggles valiantly against his Omega nature, but things aren't always so simple when you're trying to thwart the evil schemes of a guy who loves to tie you up.Perry can be read as human or platypus. Ongoing.





	A/B/Ocelot

**Author's Note:**

> This began as purely smut but I couldn't help but wax poetic on the nature of Perry/Heinz' dynamic. I haven't watched much lately so any nitpicks would be appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Perry awoke with a start. He sat up in bed, panting and flushed. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His watch was beeping softly. A blinking light on its surface cast an oscillating, eerie glow across the spare room he occupied in the Flynn-Fletcher house. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and continue to ignore the world (as well as himself, his own place in it) as he had been doing for the past few days. This was something he could not control. He couldn't practice or exercise it away, there were no supplements he could imbibe to curb the effects of what he as going through. He had tried. Many times and in many ways, to ease the burden. His was a yearly ordeal. It could be worse, some agents experienced their trials seasonally. The trade-off for Perry only going through it annually was that the intensity was for worse for him.  


He had felt it coming for a long while. A small part of himself, locked away and vulnerable, would have pointed out that learning of Heinz' nature had been affecting Perry more than he would admit. A part of himself, buried even deeper under the crushing weight of responsibility and professionalism would be honest in that even if Heinz didn't have Alpha leanings due to his upbringing as an ocelot, Perry would still seek the evildoer out due to the physical attraction he chastised himself for. Not that he even dwelled on it much. Which he did somewhat. Especially in the weeks approaching his heat. Perry felt that the situation has long since gotten out of hand - paw. The strangely tender fierceness of their fights. The physical sensations involved with closeness that has overridden Perry's combat training. The temptation of easing up on his aggression just to see what Heinz would look like pinning him down instead of it being the other way around. The romantic tension neither of them deigned to acknowledge. The growing dependence built on time spent together and experiences shared. The frequency of fantasies Perry had of them together in compromising situations.  


The beeping of his watch increasing in volume and frequency. Oh. He quickly grabbed his uniform and made his way to his underground base of operations via a secret entrance.  


He adjusted his hat and sat down for his regular briefing, notepad in hand.  


"Agent P, good evening." Major Monogram said, the large screen blinking to life. Perry nodded, trying to not look as sweaty and flustered as he was. He was on the job, he wouldn't let something like biological needs get in the way of his duty. He had foregone meals and sleep for missions, this would be no different.  


"We've received reports of a light on in Dr. Doofenshmirtz' windows. And it's near 1 in the morning!" Perry had noticed the time, thank you very much. He raised an eyebrow when Monogram didn't continue.  


"Evil lights," the Major clarified, "Like sparks from welding an inator. We're not sure why he's at it this late, but it can't be good." From somewhere off-camera Carl poorly stifled a yawn.  


Perry wondered if they had a surveillance agent placed across the street from the DEI building. He wouldn't mind that job right now, watching Heinz and whatever nefarious activities he would be up to this late at night. Alone. Perry's face warmed and he couldn't suppress a shameful shiver at the thought of doing some less-than wholesome casing work on Heinz, pleasuring himself from afar.  


Perry gave a subtle start when Monogram spoke again, "The fact that he's up to something at a time like this is worrisome. He usually has the decency to be more obvious in the daytime. We need to know what he's trying to hide." Perry nodded grimly and hastily jotted down the information provided. Perry needed to focus on the mission. He was an O.W.C.A agent at the moment, not a needy omega craving his alpha. Monogram cleared his throat pointedly. Perry jolted the pen away from his notes which had turned into doodles of several hearts around the letters 'PtP + H.D'. He had it bad. Real bad.  


He visibly shook himself, willfully ignoring the trickle of sweat dripping down his neck. _Perry the Platypus, you're an absolute wreck. Regardless, you have a job to do._  


Major Monogram’s mustache drooped into a skeptical frown. “Agent P, if you’re not feeling physically adequate, we can assign Agent Panda to the mission. He’s in town from Seattle and I know he and Doofenschmirtz have a past-”

Monogram raised an eyebrow at Perry slamming his fist on the table. Perry couldn’t stand the thought of anyone getting between him and his nemesis at this time. Especially not Peter. Perry normally felt a strong sense of protectiveness over Heinz and his heat only made that fire burning within him an inferno. He bit back the jealousy bubbling up in him at the thought of anyone else thwarting his alph- his nemesis. It was acceptable to be possessive over his position as Heinz’ nemesis but he couldn’t get too personally attached. He was already slipping on that front. Even so, he would not allow any other agent to get between them.  


Perry shook his head jerkily.  


Monogram smiled grimly, “you’re not the best agent on the force for nothing.” He gave Perry a quick run-down on the current situation and saluted, “be careful out there. Monogram out.”  


Perry saluted sharply then lowered his arm with a shaky breath as the screen cut to black. This was going to be a long day. He had never been on a mission during his cycle but it figures that his luck would run out eventually. He steeled himself for what was coming. He had a job to do.  


The rocket car drive to the looming DEI building was a blur of anticipation. Perry struggled to center himself. He repeated the mission specs in his head and tried to keep his breathing even. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled up to the building parking lot. He could use the time on the stairs to further gather his wits and to let out some pent up tension.  


He approached Heinz’ front door and mentally chastised himself. This wasn’t his day off, he was on a mission, he needed the element of surprise. Kicking down the front door was sloppy and left evidence that other residents of the building might investigate. Not to mention that it would leave Perry’s back open. He was already slipping. He needed to be more vigilant than usual to pull this off.  
Perry picked the lock on the door with his O.W.C.A. standard issue bobby pin kept in his hat. He purposely breathed through his mouth, but he could almost taste the alpha pheromones in the air. He had to make this quick before he succumbed to his base nature. He could feel his rational brain shutting off already, higher-level thinking being replaced by the desperate need to copulate. He was on a mission, he reminded himself briskly, and kicked down the door to Heinz’ workshop a little more forcefully than was necessary. He knew immediately that he should have not taken this mission. Being in the same room as Heinz was unbearable. Being anywhere in the vicinity of Heinz without touching him was unbearable. Before Perry could orient himself, he was helpless as a tangle of ropes enveloped him. He grunted as the red ropes pulled tightly against his body. He struggled against his restraints, attempting in vain to control his breathing. The rush of agonizingly delicious air was making his head swim.  


“Perry the platypus! What a delightful surprise!” Heinz jeered. Perry grit his teeth at the pleasantries, “And by delightful - well, I meant that part, but it’s not really a surprise,” Heinz ended lamely. Perry was grateful for his ignorance of the situation.  


Heinz smirked down at him, “How do you like my shibari-inator? I made it just to trap you,” He hooked a finger under the rope around Perry’s neck and tugged - Heinz’ finger was dangerously close to the sensitive scent glands in his neck, “You can’t move at all can you? Not even your wrists! You won’t be able to get out of this one. And don’t worry, I have another inator for you.”  


Perry growled between gritted teeth. It was true, he couldn’t move in the slightest. Wriggling only caused the ropes around his legs to tighten and rub dangerously close to his growing erection. He held Heinz’ gaze in hopes that the pharmacist wouldn’t see how affected he was lower down.  


Heinz stepped away and approached a large machine covered in a white sheet. Perry felt a small sense of relief at their decreased proximity but he couldn’t help the small whine of longing that escaped his lips at the loss of contact.  


“What was that? Did you say something?” Heinz cocked his head at Perry.  


Perry glared.  


“That’s a good point. What was a thinking? You’re nonverbal!” Heinz shrugged, then cleared his throat before throwing the sheet off of his newest creation, “Behold, Perry the platypus! The Check-up-inator! With just a single press of a button, I can get a complete read-out of anyone or anything’s physical condition! With this, I can render the doctors, nurses, pharmacists, pediatricians, and medical interns completely useless! (Not that medical interns aren’t already useless)”  


Perry gave the other man an unimpressed look.  


“Oh! Right. Thanks for keeping me on track, Perry the platypus. Once all of those people are out of jobs in medical field, I will have a monopoly on check-ups and that will bring me one step closer to ruling the entire tri-state area!” Heinz finished with a dramatic finger in the air.  


Perry raised an eyebrow.  


Heinz deflated slightly, “It’s a work in progress. Besides, I don’t have to be the one to administer the check-up beam. I can be inventing while Norm does it. Or something.” He tapped a few buttons on the machine’s interface, “And you get the honor of being the first one I test it on!”  


Perry tensed, sweat dripping down his neck. No! Heinz couldn’t know that he was going into heat. His career as a secret agent would be jeopardized, he would be forced to relocate to a different nemesis and family for his own safety. He struggled in vain against the bindings around him. He didn’t know if he could survive the humiliation of Heinz knowing how desperate and needy he was for him. He trusted Heinz not to take advantage of him, but he was afraid of seeing his nemesis' repulsion if he found out just who the object of Perry’s affections were.

Heinz rapped the top of the inator with his knuckles, “With this little baby, I’ll get a detailed report on your well being. You don’t look very well, actually. Do you need a cough drop or something? No? Well, we’ll see what’s wrong with you in just,” Heinz cranked a wheel, “a,” he kicked the machine, “minute!” He pushed a large red button and aimed the machine at Perry.  


Perry squeezed his eyes shut in preparation of a painful zap. He cracked one eye open when nothing happened. Oh right. Check-up-inator. It would be a little counterproductive if it hurt a person.  


The machine rumbled and a long piece of paper curled out from a slot in the front. Perry still couldn’t free himself from the shibari. He trembled from where was suspended. He was almost panting.  


Heinz peeked at the beginnings of the readout as it continued to print more analysis.  


“Hmmm, looks like you - Perry the platypus!” Perry cringed. He was finished. He didn’t know if he would have been spared some dignity if he just walked in and begged Heinz to fuck him against the wall. Anything would be better than Heinz reading clear as day how Perry’s body was affected by being in his presence.  


“What a fever! You’re burning up! I’m going to check on you and disregard whatever the rest of the reading says that might explain why your temperature is so high!”  


Perry sagged in relief. He loved this stupid, stupid man.  


Heinz rushed over and placed a hand under Perry’s fedora, checking to see if the machine’s findings were valid. He drew his hand back with a concerned face. Genuine concern gleamed in his blue eyes as he studied Perry.  


Perry changed his mind. He hated this man stupid, stupid man.  


  
“Let’s get you a little less,” Heinz gestured vaguely, “trapped.” He tugged at the ropes binding Perry, causing a breath of air to hiss between from Perry’s gritted teeth, “Hmm, this is a little uh, complicated. I should have made an unshibari-inator for this type of situation.” The tugging and warmth emanating from Heinz’ hands were making it hard for Perry to breathe. He tried to calm his shaking body, biting his lip as long fingers trailed along one of his bound arms.  


"I think, first I need to..." Heinz trailed off, pulling at the different bindings around Perry, "No, maybe over here." He changed tactics and moved even closer to Perry  


Perry felt like he was going to die. He was drowning in his own lust and there was no sign of land. Every time the snug ropes were pulled on, they tightened around his body. Heinz was oblivious, tongue poking out of his mouth and muttering to himself occasionally. Heinz started reaching for Perry's legs. Perry panicked and thrashed violently. His arms were bound above his head, but his hands were free. He mimed a snipping motion with his fingers.  


"What? No way I'm cutting those ropes! They were expensive!" Heinz whined, "Would you relax? I can do this."  


Perry preened a little that Heinz had splurged on pricey ropes in shibari-inator just for him. Perry was the only one he would have used it on and he indulged something more spendy for Perry's sake. Ugh! He was feeling sentimental about the trap used against him. What kind of secret agent was he? He couldn't keep his feelings in check, let along devise a daring plan of escape.  


"The cheaper ropes looked scratchy and that just wouldn't do. I know, I know. I need to keep an eye on my Evil Budget but if it's for you- Could you stop squirming like that?" Heinz grimaced at him.  


Perry made a half-hearted apologetic chrrr-ing sound out of the corner of his mouth. "No, it's alright, i get it. I didn't really think through how uncomfortable being tied up in this position would be. The website I got the ropes from had some other positions, but whew! Let me tell you, those were a little uh," Heinz cut himself off and smiled sheepishly shaking his head, "You know what? Never mind."  


Perry could barely breathe. He had heard about the more salacious side of the Japanese art of shibari. He didn't know that his nemesis was aware of the erotic play associated with it. And he still used it to trap Perry? What was he thinking! Well, Perry could guess what he was thinking but he didn't dare to dream the Heinz entertained the same level of mounting lust that Perry was struggling to hold in. Perry had assumed that Heinz had a less than innocent sort of interest in subduing Perry and leaving him helpless but this was a little... Deliberate? Obvious? Kinky as all hell?  


Perry was grateful for the fact that Heinz was behind him. Perry's cock throbbed, red and heavy, gorged with blood. He could feel how the sweat he was producing was making the ropes a little slippery as Heinz yanked on them. Perry's whole body jerked, the ropes were pulling tight around his legs and creeping up. He let out a shaky breath as slowly as possible, trying (and failing) to be subtle in his distress. He wondered if Heinz knew enough sign language to understand, "I need you to fuck me". With Perry's luck he wouldn't.  


Bittersweet relief washed over him as the ropes were finally loosened. Perry shuddered as they slipped off. Cool air replaced the ropes soaked in his sweat.  


"Finally!" Heinz cried, "let me go clear some inator parts off of the couch so you can lie down. Can't have you seeing what I'm working on!" If Perry didn't know how dense Heinz could be he would have thought Heinz had noticed his condition and was playing dumb. That Heinz was purposefully giving him space. He pointedly brushed off the thought as he realized his arms were still tied.  


Heinz poked his head back in the workshop and Perry turned away slightly for decency's sake, "Don't even think about trying to escape, I can't have you going out in your condition." Then he disappeared among a sound of metallic clanging. A cat shrieked from somewhere. Perry grimaced and looked around for something to cover up with. He could afford a little bit of being pampered for a few minutes. He used a foot to kick the sheet that had been over the inator so that it was shoddily draped around him. He Held the sheet together in the middle with his mouth.  


He entered the living room as Heinz was struggling to shove many dubious mechanical parts into the coat closet. He kicked the door closed and they both winced as the sound of shattering echoed from the closet. Heinz dusted his hands off and frowned at Perry, "Hey! You almost ruined the surprise of my next inator. Can't you do as your told?" Perry's heart clenched at the slight reprimand. He blamed his Omega nature on the desire to please Heinz. "How about you lie down and I'll get you some tea."  


Perry jumped on the couch a little too fast. He tried and failed to keep his heart from melting at Hein'z smile of surprised approval, "There you go! That wasn't so hard, was it?"  


No, but I am. THANK GOD Perry could not speak. The situation would have come crashing down around them much earlier. Perry still held onto a tiny glimmer of hope that he could make it out with his dignity in tact.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a complicated relationship with feelings in general. It's always been much easier to imagine dark and/or painful sexual situations than anything wholesome. Thank you for being patient with me trying to practice bringing some tenderness and sweetness into this smutfest. I've got some sorting out to do and this has been cathartic, even if it may not be consistent.  
> I can be painfully embarrassed of taking enjoyment in things so please bear with me if it takes a while to correspond.


End file.
